monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Golem
Encyclopedia Entry: A doll typically made of stone or mud, that has had life breathed into it using sorcery. Golems can have a variety of abilities depending on their purpose, however these golems are monsters powered by Demonic energy, and they’re specialized for copulating men and milking semen. Their purpose is to assault men, store up semen, and then bring it back to their owner. Also, since they require spirit energy to maintain the Demonic energy that powers them, they need to copulate with human men periodically in order to continue functioning. Lacking a fixed habitat, they go to human inhabited areas and assault human men, forcibly having sex with them. Due to the succubus’ Demon energy, their bodies feel soft and warm to the point that it’s hard to believe they’re actually made of stone and mud. They’re born with instinctive knowledge of techniques specialized for pleasuring men using their bodies, and men who are attacked by them relinquish large volumes of semen while unable to resist. They have a mechanism inside their body that stores spirit energy and once it becomes full, the man is released and the golem returns to its original creator. However, if a man puts forth little resistance, the golem’s thought circuits will be inputted with “Maybe I can easily collect semen.” So after delivering the spirit energy to her creator, she’ll soon go back to the man for more sex. When attacked by a golem, one should use something to scrape off the runes engraved on part of its arm. These runes contain information about its owner, and the details of its orders, and if one erases them its orders will be cancelled at the same time, and the golem will cease functioning. Additionally, if one has knowledge of the runic alphabet, by overwriting the owner’s information with his own name, he can gain control of the golem. The runes also contain data concerning the golem’s personality settings, and more, so by overwriting it, character and disposition can be freely modified. Golems where essentially emotionless in the age of the former Demon Lord, but the current golems are powered by the succubus Demonic energy, so as if influenced by the lustful and loving nature of the succubus, after continually copulating with a human man over a long period, emotion is sometimes born. After falling in love with a man, Golems will erase their own runes and overwrite them with the name of the man they’ve fallen in love with. This emotion is different from orders that come from runes. Even if someone else where to erase the name of the man she loves, overwriting it with their own name, and then write in orders to harm the man, she would follow the orders of her won heart, not the runes, and soon change the overwritten runes back to the originals. Subspecies *Gargoyle *Skeleton Encyclopedia Pages Golem_book_profile.png|Current English Encyclopedia Page Golem.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery Category:Mamono Category:Golem Family Category:Construct Category:Main Species